Cutting the Roses Thorns
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Rosie and Stanley have been a couple a while now, but Rosie is still plagued with self doubt about their relationship after what happened with Thomas. Stanley desperately wants to prove to his rose that he will never hurt her the way Thomas did, but the thorns surrounding her heart continue to tighten their grip and pierce through her heart.


Rosie had been the new pilot engine at Vicarstown Station for a while now. Ever since she moved here, she and Stanley had declared their love for each other after she had saved him from a runaway incident. Although they'd be separate for much longer periods of time, they were both quite happy with their new relationship slowly blossoming into love, but as every rose has its thorns, Rosie had her own thorns to combat.

One evening after working hard at the station, Rosie was unhappy again. She had been feeling low and miserable for a while, but by now, she felt terrible. Not because she missed Stanley or because she was lonely at her new station, but although she and Stanely were now a couple, she was still plagued with self-doubt over her first relationship with Thomas, a memory that she had hoped would be a happy one, but was made tragic after Thomas calmly rejected her.

Since that was her first relationship ever, she still felt awful that it had to be ended with disappointment. She was remembering when Stanley had asked her if she wanted a relationship, and although she appreciated his kindness and open heart, she feared that something would happen between them and she'd be hurt all over again like she was with Thomas.

Stanley had tried to assure her that he would never hurt her like Thomas did, but Rosie still hadn't gotten over that unfortunate night when her heart was broken after Thomas revealed his love for Emily. That was a memory that was still ironclad in her mind and it would not be easy to get rid of. Ever since that night, her thorns were slowly, but surely surrounding her heart. Then when Stanley asked her if she wanted a relationship, those thorns clustered around her heart, threatening to pierce and break her heart.

During her time at Vicarstown, Stanley had come by with a train to deliver to the station every now and then, but could see she was conflicted in her mind. He had tried to ask her what the problem was, but instead, she told him either not to worry about her or that he couldn't help her. That made Stanley feel more and more sorry for Rosie, wishing he could do something. But on this evening, things would finally start to change for the better with Rosie.

Just outside the station, Rosie stayed still on her line and shut her eyes, thinking about Stanley and Thomas.

"Oh dear," she sighed sadly. "Thomas was such a cute and handsome engine…but I couldn't have him…and Stanley…my dear new friend…I wish you could help my thorns…right here…right now…"

"But I am here, Rosie," said a familiar voice. Rosie opened her eyes at once and to her surprise, Stanley was right there in front of her.

"Stanley?" she asked. "What are you doing here? I thought you were too far away to visit."

"I'm just visiting for some of the evening," said Stanley. "But what's wrong? You seem sad again."

"Oh, Stanley," she said. "I'm sorry I couldn't be happy for you tonight. I was thinking about Thomas again."

"I could see that for a while now," said Stanley. "Still feeling guilty over what happened that Christmas?"

"No," said Rosie. "That's not the main reason. I know you're a very kind engine, Stanley. It's just that…that was my first relationship ever, and I had hoped Thomas and I could be a loving couple…but I know his heart belongs to Emily. I'm very happy for them both and I love how he still loves me as his sister…but he still hurt my heart that night, even though he didn't mean to…"

"I know it's hard, Rosie," said Stanley. "But you and I are dearly in love, and that rekindled hope in you, did it not?"

"Well, yes," said Rosie. "But as I told you before, I felt afraid that something might happen to halt that relationship like Thomas did."

"Rosie, if you're frightened of me doing something similar, I swear on all honour, I will NEVER hurt you in such a way," Stanley urged. "I love you through and through and I always will."

"How can you be sure, Stanley?" Rosie asked sadly. "What if some other engine came along…one more beautiful than I?"

"That would not change anything, Rosie," said Stanley. "To me, superior beauty to yours would never stop me from loving you."

"And how I almost had Thomas for my own…until that day."

"Rosie, please," said Stanley, slightly urgent. "You are what matters the most to me on Sodor. I would do anything for you, just to make you happy in any way I could. Please trust me."

Stanley was trying everything he could to reassure his rose, but Rosie could feel her own thorns surrounding her heart. Hearing all this somehow only made her feel even more worried about something or other stunting their relationship. In that moment, the thorns surrounding her heart finally pierced it and she couldn't hold in her misery anymore. Her tears escaped her eyes as she cast out her sadness.

"I don't know what to do, Stanley," she sobbed. "I know I shouldn't be so scared, but just anything to reassure me fully would help!" Then she kept crying softly, but sadly.

In that moment, Stanley suddenly had an idea. He and Rosie had shared their first kiss already before she left for her new job, but nothing else besides. Perhaps she now needed her first night of loving pleasure, like the other couples on Sodor shared. He gently buffered to Rosie, making her look up. She could see he was determined, but also hopeful.

"Rosie, I didn't just come here to visit…it seems now, that I am here to heal your wounds as best I can," said Stanley. "I know you've been feeling doubtful and worried for a long time now, and I know it's not easy to escape, but with my help, I am determined to show how much I really love you. You must trust me…and I will help you tonight."

Rosie looked at Stanley with shimmering eyes. "Really?" she whispered. "Do you love me as much as you say?"

"I mean every word I speak to you, my love," said Stanley. "Now tonight, I just want you to be happy and free of any doubt and fear. Rosie…will you share yourself with me tonight?"

"Share? Oh, Stanley I…I…Ohh…yes, I'd love to," she whispered. "But how will we do it?"

Stanley didn't answer. He just buffered closer to her and stared into her eyes for a few moments.

"I love you, my dear Rosie," he smiled. Then he began kissing her cute little cheeks gently and lovingly. Her cheeks were very soft against his lips and that made Stanley very happy. This was the first time he was kissing her face and it was just as loving as their first kiss together. Now he too was experiencing the beautiful feeling of softness and warmth a girlfriend could give him, just like Thomas did with Emily.

When she felt Stanley's lips gently kissing her, Rosie suddenly felt more peaceful and less afraid. She had always wished for someone to kiss her cheek, even Thomas. Although she never got that chance even after her forced kiss to his lips that Christmas, feeling Stanley kiss her cheeks was more than worth the wait. She began to whimper and sigh as she felt each kiss Stanley gave her.

"Oh…S-Stanley," she whispered. "That's lovely…Oh, you're so sweet…" Rosie slowly felt her cheeks get warmer and warmer as she began to blush shyly.

Stanley felt her cheeks getting warmer too as he listened to Rosie's whimpers of excitement and peace as he kissed her again and again. Her voice was so angelic, sweet and full of heart and it made him even happier.

"I hope you're feeling better, Rosie," he whispered kindly. "I really want you to be happy with me, just like I am with you."

"S-Stanley…" she blushed. "P-please…ooh…Stanley…"

"Yes, my love?" he asked ever-so kindly.

"May I…may I kiss you? I think that's what I need right now…" Rosie whispered.

Stanley smiled. "Do whatever you must, my darling rose. I want nothing else than to see you blossom and bloom even more."

Rosie managed to smile at Stanely as she buffered up to him. Then she hesitated for a moment.

"Stanley…I…" she began.

"Don't worry, Rosie," said Stanley. "I'm yours and yours alone…forever."

Rosie smiled again and began to softly kiss his cheeks in return. As soon as her lips touched his cheek, she felt more at peace.

"R-Rosie…I…I love you," Stanley whispered as her delicate little lips kissed his cheeks. Her lips were very soft and delicate on his cheeks, almost like soft fur and Stanley began to blush himself, making Rosie giggle. Rosie also loved how tender and warm Stanley's cheeks felt. It made her giggle quietly and smile at him between kisses.

After several minutes, she paused to rest her lips. Stanley kept his smile on her until she was ready.

"Thank you, Stanley," she whispered. "I really do love you very much."

"I love you too, Rosie," Stanley whispered. "Now, why don't we relish at our best?"

Rosie could see what he meant and joyfully puckered her lips. Then, their lips came together and they started kissing deeply and lovingly. Then Stanley felt something he never did before. Rosie very carefully and gently ran her tongue over his lips, silently asking for safe passage. Stanley granted her wish, opening his mouth so he could meet her tongue with his, making his boiler bubble with overwhelming happiness as he repeated the action on her, but not too suddenly for her.

In that moment of this powerful, pure kiss, Rosie felt her inner thorns cut away and out of her heart. Then she felt her heart heal itself to its former strength as Stanley released her lips and nuzzled his nose to hers. Rosie smiled such a big smile, Stanley had to ask.

"You look much happier, Rosie…" he said. "Are you now convinced of how much I love you?"

"Ohh…Stanley…" she gasped. "You were amazing. I've always wanted to have a night like this…Thank you! I love you! I love you, Stanley!"

And with that, she began their love-making all over again. They continued to kiss each other's cheeks and nuzzle each other's noses for quite a while into the night.

After quite a while of gentle kisses to the cheeks and lips, Stanley suddenly heard a yawn, a few quiet snorts and mumbling. He looked and saw that Rosie was beginning to fall asleep and dream. He smiled dearly at this and softly touched his face to hers.

"I love you so much, Rosie," he whispered, kissing her cheek once more before falling asleep with her. In her sleep, Rosie kissed Stanley's lips once more.

"I love you too, Stanley…so much," she whispered back.

And so, Rosie's thorns were finally cut away. She had her first night of making love in her life and Stanley had helped his rose heal her wounds. Rosie could now feel much safer with her relationship with Stanley, as distant as they would be normally. Rosie now had a brother's love from Thomas, and her very own romance with Stanley. It was a wish she always wanted to come true, and what she got was better than she wished for.

* * *

Alright, back with another Rosie and Stanley story, pretty much their answer to stories such as Luke and Millie's *No Engine is an Island* and Thomas and Emily's *A Fragile Emerald* essentially. Yeah, pretty symbolic with the rose and thorn metaphors I realise, but they were just to good and obvious metaphors to use for Rosie, cause it's practically in her name. As for the next story, the next one will be going back to the 'silent' storytelling, basically a story with no dialogue - *Window to the Soul* and *Angelic Abilities* essentially, another story like those two. So leave your reviews, tell us what you thought and we'll see you next time with *Silence Is Golden*.


End file.
